


дружить

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [7]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - сыграем, - ухён непривычно для себя переминается с ноги на ногу. - и это... чаю... эээ... попьем.
Series: отклоняешься [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	дружить

\- сыграем, - ухён непривычно для себя переминается с ноги на ногу. - и это... чаю... эээ... попьем.  
\- уж не поедим, - соглашается дону и совершенно неуместно виснет на ухене. новенький непонимающе водит взглядом с одного на другого, а потом улыбается широко и говорит:  
\- вы дружить хотите?  
\- нет! - немедленно орет ухен на весь класс и чувствует, как у него багровеют уши, нос и вообще все на свете. черт бы всех подрал, почему он, такой офигенный, такой капитан футбольной команды, такой предмет зависти для всех парней в школе начиная от первоклассников и заканчивая завхозом, стоит тут перед каким-то невнятным ушлепком и неловко улыбается? да ведь его, ухена, улыбка, даже кривая и вымученная, все равно в сто раз лучезарнее, чем у самого ушлепка, как там его.  
ну то есть, понятно, ухен прекрасно помнит, как там его. ли сонель его, чтоб ему пусто было. и ему уж точно никогда не светит место в футбольной команде не то что ключевым плеймейкером, а даже чирлидершей, потому что ну что это за руки-плеточки и дурацкая улыбка с деснами, которая не пропадает даже тогда, когда ухен так явно отказывается дружить.  
\- просто в гости тогда? - спрашивает сонель и роняет рюкзак. ухен роняет в пятки сердце.  
дону поднимает рюкзак, смешно отряхивает его со всех сторон и отдает сонелю, попутно хлопая того по плечу.  
\- короче, по рукам, - говорит он, оттаскивая остолбеневшего от такой наглости лучшего друга ухена. - после уроков подваливай ко входу, пойдем тусить, тряпки жечь, бутылки бить, вот это все.  
\- какие еще нахрен бутылки, - шипит ухен, а сонель показывает им два больших пальца и кричит - уже с другого конца коридора:  
\- чуваки, а зовут-то вас как?


End file.
